Au bord de la mer
by Celine Michelot
Summary: L'histoire d'un loup. Paul Lahote. Ou comment sa vie a changée du tout au tout lorsqu'une fille a débarqué à la Push et bouleversé toutes ses certitudes.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! première fiction sur Twilight alors n'hésitez pas à laisser en review vos impressions ! Merci !

Prologue

Je m'appelle Alice Curtney, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis discrète mais j'ai un esprit rebelle. Je suis plus littéraire que scientifique et je pourrai passer des heures dans une bibliothèque. J'aime la mode sans trop en faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis actuellement... Ma mère est morte le mois dernier d'un cancer. Je vivais avec elle seule, à New-York. Maintenant, je me retrouve obligée de retourner a la Push, réserve Quileute et lieu de ma naissance, chez mon père. Or il était la dernière personne que je souhaitais approcher... Et désormais dans l'avion en direction de chez lui, je tremblais presque de peur en pensant au sombre avenir auquel je faisais face...

Je m'appelle Paul. Paul Lahote, vingt-deux ans et éventuellement loup de la meute de Sam Uley. Accessoirement je suis également lycéen car j'ai redoubler d'innombrables fois. Et également mécanicien à l'unique garage de la Push. A part avec la meute avec laquelle je suis bien obligé de cohabiter, je ne m'entends avec personne. Il paraît que je suis brutal, arrogant, violent et insensible. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart, je ne perds pas mon temps à sortir avec ces gamines trop criardes et trop ennuyeuses. Personne une me paraissait bien. Que de qualités vous dites ? Eh bien ça c'était avant que ce fichu truc de loup ne décide de s'en mêler.


	2. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre ! Désolée, il est un peu court ! Revieewwws please :3

POV Alice

Premier matin a la réserve. Premier jour de lycée également. N'étant pas particulièrement sociale, je ne m'en faisais pas une joie. L'unique lycée de la Push était un lycée de seulement 300 élèves, 301 maintenant. C'était donc le genre de lieu ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et ou la notion de vie privée était inconnue. Je m'habillais donc simplement de manière a passer le plus inaperçue possible bien que j'eu peu d'espoir.

Je descendis au rez de chaussée de la maison de mon père. De MA maison maintenant. J'allais avoir du mal a m'en faire une raison... Ce dernier était avachi sur le canapé. Il était sorti jusque tard dans la nuit et d'après l'état dans lequel il semblait être il n'était pas rentré sobre. Je tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne tenant pas a subir ses foudres. Assise a la table de la cuisine, grignotant sans entrain un bout de tartine je soupirai en repensant a ses mots de "bienvenue" de la veille.

FLASH-BACK

" Bon. Ici tu es chez moi. Tu vas donc devoir suivre mes règles. Interdiction de sortir pour autre chose que le lycée ou le boulot, si jamais tu deviens assez degourdie pour t'en trouver un. Pas d'invités, pas de copains, pas de soirées. Et si ton bulletin n'est pas a la hauteur de mes attentes, je sevirai en conséquence. Ah, et pas de portable après 22h. Des questions ?"

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Ici, j'allais vivre l'enfer que ma mère avait tant voulu m'evite en s'enfuyant avec moi lorsque j'étais bébé. Seule le fait qu'il ne me restait plus que huit mois avant d'atteindre la majorité m'aidait a tenir. Le moral plus bas que les chaussettes, j'attrapais mon sac, mon portable et m'en allais au lycée. Ce dernier était a quinze minutes de marche de la maison. Mais marcher ne me derangeait pas, au moins je pouvais réfléchir en toute tranquillité !

L'établissement n'était en soi ni beau ni moche. Assez lumineux et spacieux même. Je me rendis directement a l'accueil pour finir la paperasse. La secrétaire me jetait des coups d'oeil curieux qui me laissa croire que mon arrivée allait faire grand bruit. Mon emploi du temps me parut correct, finissant a quatre heure régulièrement je pourrais aisément le modifier pour faire croire a mon père que je finissais a dix huit heures. Je commençais avec un cours d'histoire. De grands panneaux indiquant les salles, je n'eu aucune difficulté a trouver la mienne. J'étais même en avance. C'est alors qu'un garçon se détacha d'un groupe mouvementé et s'approcha de moi.

" Salut ! T'es la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Quil ! "


	3. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos lectures ! ( Déjà plus de 170!)

Réponses aux reviews :

Sian-maraudeurs: Merci beaucoup pour ton intérêt ! Je vais tâcher de faire plus long ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 ** _"Et puis tout a coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore"_**

 **POV Paul**

Je grognais. Quil venait de juger utile d'aller faire connaissance avec la nouvelle parce que, je cite, "elle était trop canon pour qu'on la laisse de côté". Or sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée que Quil devienne ami avec elle ne me plaisait pas. La pauvre fille n'a d'ailleurs pas compris ce qui lui arrivait quand Quil lui a quasiment bondi dessus pour l'assaillir de questions. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir le supporter dans sa classe a presque tout les cours... Malgré son impregnation de Claire, Quil restait un grand dragueur sans jamais sortir avec personne cependant. Moi je ne m'étais pas imprégné et ne sortais quand même avec personne, au grand damn de toute la meute, et surtout de Jared, mon meilleur ami.

Ce dernier m'entraîna d'ailleurs vers notre cours, laissant Quil a son babillage après un bref signe de tête. Je lançais a Jared:

" Dis, j'espère que Quil ne va pas nous obliger a nous coltiner la nouvelle ?

\- Oh arrête, elle a pas l'air méchante et puis, ça empêchera peut être Quil de rester puceau jusqu'à ses quarante ans !

\- Roh, t'es lourd avec ça, tu sais bien que c'est a cause de cette saleté d'impregnation.

\- Eh ! L'impregnation n'est PAS une saleté ! C'est... La plus belle chose qui puisse arriver a quelqu'un, c'est l'apogée du bonheur, le...

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, un sale truc qui t'entrave

\- Mais...

-Oh tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule. "

J'avais la haine. Comme toujours quand on parlait d'impregnation. En fait, je ne l'avouerais jamais mais j'étais envieux de mes amis qui s'étaient imprégnés. Envieux du calme et du bonheur qu'ils avaient atteint. Mais je preferais donner la version que je refusais toutes ces conneries d'âmes soeurs plutôt que l'on me prenne pour un fragile. De plus, si cela avait du m'arriver ça aurait été déjà fait or même Quil s'était imprégné alors qu'il faisait parti des derniers a s'être transformé. Je passais donc tout le cours a être furieux.

 **POV Alice**

Le garçon qui m'avait abordée, Quil, se fit un devoir de me parler de chaque élève de la classe, les classant en fréquentables et non fréquentables. Bien que ce soit une pipelette incroyable, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de simple. Il se mit a côté de moi a tout les cours et je fus grandement divertie par ses excellentes imitations des profs. Notamment du prof d'histoire, un vieux grincheux qui louchait et postillonait.

A la récréation, un gars du style populaire et friqué se présenta comme s'appelant Damien. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs virants au roux, il avait une musculature assez imposante et le grand sourire de celui qui se croit supérieur. En gros, tout ce que je n'aimais pas, le genre de caid qui impose ses lois. Et a en juger l'expression de Quil qui paraissait avoir avaler un citron, il était d'accord avec moi. Il m'expliqua par la suite que leurs bandes étaient rivales et qu'ils se haissaient par principe.

A midi, je suivis Quil sans vraiment savoir avec qui j'allais manger. Je ne voulais pas le déranger et il avait sa bande avec qui il mangeait sûrement tout les midis. En effet, dans le self, une table semblait l'attendre tout en chahutant joyeusement. Quil me les présenta de loin. Jared était un des plus vieux et s'amusait a couvrir de miettes de pain les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune, Seth. Les deux meilleurs amis de Quil étaient absorbés dans leur discussion, c'était Jacob et Embry. Une fille semblait s'ennuyer et ne disait pas un mot. Quil me la designa comme étant Leah, la grande soeur de Seth. Un dernier membre arriva juste avant nous. Il semblait encore plus vieux que Jared. Sa musculature, mise en évidence par un debardeur noir, était encore plus imposante que celle de Damien. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Je croisais son regard.

Le temps s'arreta.

Il detourna le regard violemment. Je n'arrivais pas a mettre de mots sur ce que j'avais ressenti, c'était étrange. Quil me sortit de mes pensées.

" Et le dernier qui vient d'arriver, c'est Paul. Mais fais gaffe y a pas plus arrogant et mauvais que lui quand il s'y met"

Il m'entraîna vers la table, presque en me tirant derrière lui sans que les protestations que je balbutiais aient un effet sur lui. Tous se tournerent vers nous, ce qui me fit rougir d'embarras.

" Eh les gars ! Je vous présente Alice !"

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous aimez bien Quil ? Des avis ? Petites reviews pour me motiver ?


	4. Chapter 3

Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Donnez moi vos avis, c'est ma première fiction j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses lectures !

Réponses aux reviews:

Sian-maraudeur: J'espère que tu suis toujours!

Amoureuse: C'est très gentil à toi, le voici j'espèere qu'il te plaira !

 ** _" J'ai commencé a te haïr au moment ou je me suis vu obligé de te désirer."_**

 **POV Paul**

" Eh les gars ! Je vous présente Alice !"

La nouvelle, Alice donc, semblait ne plus savoir ou se mettre. Heureusement la bonne humeur de mes frères de meute était communicative, et elle finit par se détendre. De temps a autre je sentais son regard songeur passer sur moi. J'étais trop abasourdi pour prendre part aux discussions. Moi ? Imprégné ? Qui plus est d'une fille aussi frêle, calme et timide ? L'imprégnation avait bel et bien décidé de se foutre de ma gueule.

Cependant, je devais bien admettre qu'au moins elle était vraiment canon. Une chose avec laquelle l'imprégnation avait décidé de ne pas se moquer. Elle détonnait parmi tout les indiens Quileutes. Sa peau était plutôt pale, ses cheveux aussi, blonds, lisses et très longs, frôlant le bas de son dos. Elle était plutôt petite mais nous étions surtout très grands. Elle avait un joli sourire timide et surtout, ce qui me fascinait c'était ses yeux. Ils contrastaient totalement avec son calme. Ils étaient bleus mais d'un bleu comme une mer déchaînée. Ils reflétaient une force, un vécu, une puissance d'esprit qui m'hypnotisait.

Malgré moi, je prêtais attention au peu de choses qu'elle disait. C'est comme ça, suite a une question maladroite d'Embry, qu'on a appris que sa mère était morte. Le voile de tristesse qui s'abbatit sur ses yeux me donna envie de me lever et de la prendre dans mes bras. Me voilà, en l'espace d'une heure, devenu une guimauve. Décidément, je détestais l'imprégnation. Et il était hors de question que les autres soient au courant. J'allais devoir leur cacher mes pensées. Mais j'avais l'habitude et je devrais tenir. J'allais résister.

 **POV Alice**

Le soir en rentrant chez moi, je repensais a cette bande. Ils étaient tous très gentils et ouverts, sauf peut-être Paul et Leah que l'on n'avait quasiment pas entendu. J'espérais continuer a m'entendre avec eux, ils me semblaient bien plus sains que la plupart des autres élèves. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré, j'en profitais pour scanner mon emploi du temps et rajouter ça et la des heures de cours fictives ou je pourrai ne pas être enfermée.

Une fois terminé, je me connectai sur Facebook. Et j'ajoutai un a un:

Quil Aetara

Embry Call

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Jared Matala

Leah Clearwater

Et...

Paul Lahote

En attendant une potentielle acceptation, je zonais un peu sur leurs murs. J'appris ainsi que Jared était en couple avec une certaine Kim, que Quil semblait garder très souvent une petite fille adorable, que la meilleure amie de Jacob s'appelait Bella Swan et que la bande semblait avoir un autre membre, du nom de Sam Uley. Ils paraissaient tous très soudés et inséparables. C'était beau et en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Je n'avais pas d'amis. J'en avais eu lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Lorsque la méchanceté n'atteignait pas encore les principes des autres. J'avais même eu une meilleure amie, Jenny. Notre amitié avait durer jusqu'encore récemment mais lorsque ma mère est tombée malade elle s'est peu a peu éloignée et moi, j'avais trop a faire pour lui courir après...

Blam. La porte d'entrée claqua, signalant le retour de mon père. Je glissais mon ordi sous ma couette, il n'avait aucunement besoin de savoir qu'il était en ma possession, il me prenait mon portable c'était déjà bien suffisant. Je descendis prudemment. Il paraissait énervé. Ce que je confirmais lorsqu'il me lança un regard meurtrier. Pourtant impossible que je sois la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Si ?

" Toi la.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

\- Euh... Je sais pas...

\- Quoi ? Déjà que tu fous rien en plus tu n'es même pas capable de préparer le repas ?

\- Euh, je... Je vais le faire, que veux tu ?

\- Démerde-toi."

J'allais dans la cuisine en refoulant mes larmes. De vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface. Car si je n'avais jamais vécu avec lui, mon père s'octroyait souvent le droit jusqu'à la maladie de ma mère de venir nous tourmenter. Et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il était capable de faire...

Tout en préparant le repas, j'avais choisi de faire des lasagnes accompagnées d'une salade, je me connectai a nouveau sur Facebook, depuis mon portable cette fois ci.

" 6 de vos amis ont acceptés vos invitations"

Six pas sept. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui n'avait pas accepté. Je vérifiai tout de même avec espoir. C'était bien Paul. Pourtant même Leah avait accepté... J'étais déçue mais peut être n'avait-il pas encore vu...

J'eus tout de suite des messages de Quil et d'Embry avec qui je parla toute la nuit jusqu'a finir par m'endormir l'ordinateur encore allumé...

 **POV Paul**

Je courais dans les bois sous ma forme lupine. J'étais seul et je pouvais penser a ce que je voulais. A mon imprégnée par exemple. Imprégnée. Je ricanais. Ca semblait tellement niais dis comme ça. Je la haïssais pour m'avoir obligé a l'aimer. Mais elle avait l'air d'être vraiment une fille bien et moi je n'étais qu'un boulet qui lui ferait du mal. Elle méritait mieux et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve forcée de m'aimer. Mais par son arrivée elle avait tout changé, tout bouleversé et j'avais terriblement peur de l'avenir...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Que pensez d'Alice ? De son père ? Des doutes et peur de Paul ? Vous avez des questions ? Des idées ? Alors reviewws please je répondrais a chacun d'entre vous !


End file.
